


An Incomplete Log of Detention Slips

by beeezie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Detention, Harry Potter Next Generation, Hogwarts, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 20:55:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9090403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beeezie/pseuds/beeezie
Summary: The enclosed in an incomplete log of detention slips between the years of 2012 and 2024, as cataloged by the professors at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.





	1. September 3, 2012 - Fred & Victoire Weasley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fred and Victoire Weasley; Potions dungeons

**Date:** September 3, 2012

 **Student(s):** Fred Weasley and Victoire Weasley

 **Offense:** Sabotaging each other’s Boil-Cure potions, which led to both of their cauldron melting.

 **Punishment:** 5 points from both Gryffindor and Ravenclaw.

 **Notes:** Assigned by Professor Dorny, Potions Mistress.

Both Mr. and Ms. Weasley have been reminded that this is not appropriate behavior at school. While they were shown some lenience due to this being their first lesson at Hogwarts, they have also been informed any further mis-steps in my potions classroom will result in losing additional points for their houses, letters to their parents, and possible detentions - regardless of their status as first years.


	2. October 19, 2012 - Fred & Victoire Weasley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fred and Victoire Weasley; Owlery

**Date:** October 19, 2012

 **Student(s):** Fred Weasley and Victoire Weasley

 **Offense:** Skipping Transfiguration and Charms respectively to borrow school broomsticks without permission and fly around the owlery. This disruption frightened many owls away from the tower, and it ultimately took five hours (including an entire day of classes being interrupted by panicked and confused owls) to return them all to their tower.

 **Punishment:** 20 points from both Gryffindor and Ravenclaw and 1 detention each in which they will clean the owlery without the use of magic. To be served the night of October 21.

 **Notes:** Assigned by Anthony Goldstein, Defense Against the Dark Arts professor and Head of Ravenclaw House.


	3. January 14, 2013 - Fred & Victoire Weasley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fred and Victoire Weasley; Potions dungeons

**Date:** January 14, 2013

 **Student(s):** Fred Weasley and Victoire Weasley

 **Offense:** Eating chocolate frogs in potions class and allowing one to escape and dive into Ms. Amber Stimpson’s potion, which promptly exploded and required half of the class to go to the hospital wing.

 **Punishment:** 30 points from both Gryffindor and Ravenclaw and 1 detention each in which Ms. Weasley will assist Professor Longbottom in cleaning the greenhouses and Mr. Weasley will assist Professor Dorny in cleaning the potions classroom. To be served the night of January 16.

 **Notes:** Assigned by Professor Dorny, Potions Mistress.

Due to Mr. and Ms. Weasley's previous transgressions in their Potions lessons, harsher punishments were deemed to be in order despite their status as first years to emphasize the importance of their behavior.


End file.
